Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)
|-|Vegeta= |-|Oozaru= |-|SSJ1= |-|ASSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|Majin= |-|SSJB= ]' Summary '''Vegeta' (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the Dragon Ball series, receiving a significant amount of character development since introduction. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, he later abandons his role in the planet trade run by Frieza, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher as an Oozaru | 5-B to High 5-A to Low 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | 3-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior, Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled martial artist, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Telekinesis, Chi Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, Incredible willpower (Was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), Ki Sensing (Initially with a Scouter, then he learned it naturally), Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, The ability to self-destruct, Lightning Manipulation | All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation (By creating a barrier to resist poison), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” as a Super Saiyan Blue Attack Potency: Planet level (Far superior to Nappa, stated he was going to turn the Earth into ashes), higher as an Oozaru (Despite being weakened, he was able to easily overwhelm Goku) | Planet level (Superior to Cui, Dodoria and Zarbon. Overwhelmed Monster Zarbon after being healed by the rejuvenation chamber), increased to Dwarf Star level+ after healing his wounds (Comparable to first form Frieza), increased to Small Star level+ after being healed by Dende (Superior to third form Frieza) | Large Star level (Fodderized Android 19 and fought evenly with Android 18), increased to Large Star level+ after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (Curb-stomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable of fighting a casual Perfect Cell). Large Star level+ with Final Flash (If Cell took the full force of the blast, he would have been killed) | Solar System level (Superior to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Cell Saga) | Universe level (Comparable to Goku, and capable of significantly enhancing his power with Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Blue) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with KaiokenX3 Goku) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic (Super Saiyan Vegeta should be comparable to Super Saiyan Goku) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Goku Super Saiyan 2) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Goku, who could keep somewhat up with a casual Beerus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher as an Oozaru (Superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | Planet Class, increased to Dwarf Star Class+, increased to Small Star Class+ | Large Star Class, increased to Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universal Durability: Planet level, higher as an Oozaru | Planet level, increased to Dwarf Star level+, increased to Small Star level+ | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ | Solar System level | Universe level Stamina: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary, increased to at least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary, increased to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he possesses dangerous overconfidence, he is quite prone to letting his pride override his common sense, and anger can make him a sloppy fighter, rather than an effective fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bang Beam:' A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *'Big Bang Attack:' Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *'Blaster Meteor:' Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *'Double Galick Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponent's chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *'Final Burst Cannon:' Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *'Final Crash:' A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *'Final Explosion:' Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. *'Final Flash:' Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. *'Final Galick Cannon:' Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Hellzone Grenade:' Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *'Telekinesis:' Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a saibaman internally. *'Afterimage:' The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. *'Super Saiya-jin forms (SSJ, ASSJ, SSJ2, SBG and SSJB) and Majin form:' Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super Note: ''' Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. '''Note 2: Contary to popular belief, in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta's destruction of the Room of Space and Time (Also called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), is actually a planet level feat. Others Notable Victories: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros' profile (Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Speed Equalized) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Bambina (Toriko) Bambina's Profile (Note: This was Android Saga Vegeta and True Form Bambina. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Married Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Gods Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3